Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ZForce
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: Z becomes a Power Ranger, but there's a problem. He was raised a villain, yet he holds the Power Gems that can destroy evil and is on the run from his Queen Viper. Z adapts, meets 3 (possibly) special humans, and must battle a fire monster or die!
1. Prologue: Z

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the **M.M.P.R.'s** at all and with how the series is being mashed already with bad advertising, I'm happy I don't right now. I liked the older seri4es, yes, I'll admit I am a fan, but my version might leave little to be desired by younger readers. So, as a warning, this contains very violent content, blood, and some graphic language. I'll try and tone it to just be swear words not aimed at anyone, just at situations. _

_This part of the story is set a while after **Zordon's** demise. The rest is set long after **Power Rangers Time Force, **on an alternate Neo-Earth. It only has links to the seasons up to Zordon's death, nothing more.****_

**_~Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ~_****__**

******_Z-Force_**

**_                                                                        Prologue_**

                                                                             Z 

                                                                       **_~ Earth ~_**

**_- Late 21st century -_**

****The Earth was at the end of its rope. It had to be true. The war of good and evil between the Power Rangers and the legions of evil led by Dark Specter had taxed its energy and beauty more than anyone wanted to admit. The ships had long since left with many brave young pioneers, ready and able so long ago to find a new world to call home. 

            They had succeeded, and now the Earth was being evacuated to the new world those brave pioneers had finally found. All hearts were breaking. This was their home, their world, dying like a wilted flower, and they couldn't help it anymore. 

            It was strange, with such days of conquest far behind this worn out planet's history. The world was beyond hope of lasting any longer than its sun. It would die before much longer, sadly.

 Zordon was long since dead, leaving so much behind on Earth, memories of the first Power Rangers, and the generations that came afterwards flitting into oblivion. Heroes were needed, symbols, but heroes bled like everyone else, they felt pain, they were captured, and felt the toils of battle. Heroes didn't need to be labeled, they were inside everyone's hearts and dreams, as the people of earth had proved to Dark Specter's forces by trying to protect the Ranger's identities.

             It had proved to be a proud day for humanity, and evil was destroyed, changed to the good that lay dormant within. Though, evil had won really in the end. Evil had damaged the planet enough that the humans had to leave. It could no longer support the human race, or the stranded aliens among them, Rita….Zedd, and even the former space pirate Divatox. They had left as well, to wander the universe endlessly until their lives were spent. As all people did, time ended for some, but not these aliens. Even in their true good forms, they would go on for centuries. All were leaving, their Mother Earth would soon be vacant….and alone.

                                                                        **_~ _**

            Soldiers went around through the streets and buildings, making sure everyone was out of Angel Grove. This was occurring world wide, to evacuate the planet fully, so none would be left behind to a cruel and lonely fate on this dying world. It was only fitting and right to do so.

            Two such soldiers were growing agitated, wanting to lave as soon as possible to be with their loved ones, their families, not in some desolate condo or house looking through empty rooms. Everyone had to have left by now, no one was being charged for the flight, only to bring as much of their clothing and belongings as possible, not furniture. Weight was a must to keep down for some ships, too much could cause problems.

            "I think we're done….this is so boring. Its creepy out here, you can hear your own voice echo on a street….reminds me of a zombie flick. Can we go now, Dex?" the first soldier said, looking in an empty laboratory. This house was strange and large, like some mad scientist lived here. It was seriously freaking him out. He wanted to just get on the ship to the new world and forget about this. Who could be stupid enough not to go to the ships?

            "I'd like to say yes, Mike, but our captain says we have to check it all….let's hit the attic, then we do the rest of the street. Maybe then we can fake an injury and gets sent up early. I agree about how weird it is with barely anyone left on the planet. But we need that paycheck for when we get to our new Earth. Stomach it for a little longer." Dex replied, his green eyes flashing around as he went up the stairs.

            Mike just sighed and followed. The house had looked weird enough on the outside, several large and tube like metal chimneys on top of the concrete home. It was more equipped to be a research facility rather than a home. Still, there were couches and tables, a raided and opened fridge, the works of a family having lived there. The weird lab they'd found was unsettling, weird slabs of clay sitting around, broken colored bottles, and some odd tubes.

            Mike just wanted out, he'd fall down the stairs now if he had to. He wanted no more of this search and save. He'd done enough the first fifty blocks, God would forgive him just this once for wanting to leave. This was freaky and boring.

            He looked up as Dex pulls down the attic stairs and went up them. He waited a moment, then started to follow. "Holy….Hey Mikey, I think I found something…." Dex called down.

            "Something or someone?" Mike asked, coming up slower. "I don't know…." Dex replied. Mike frowned a bit, but went all the way up anyway. He blinked at Dex's find, two small cryo-tubes* embedded in the walls. There was a single console between the two tubes, alive with lights and blinking knobs and buttons. Air hoses ran from each tube to the walls, energy crackling across the wires inside.

 Mike looked at Dex, who started towards the tubes. Mike just watched his companion wipe off a bit of frost from one, revealing a baby boy inside. He wore an adult sized silver necklace round his small neck, the piece broken in half with a red gem in its center. He squinted a bit at it, getting closer. "What's that on his head? A scar?" Mike asked.

            Dex peered closer and shook his head. "It's a Z. It's black, might be a birthmark…or a tattoo, some folks do that with their kids."

            "What folks? The sadist freaks or the foreign weirdos?" Mike grumbled, staring at the odd baby boy.

            "Cram it….show some respect for other opinions. You're such a damn racist," Dex let out and wipes the other one, a baby girl revealed within," must have been here since their parents left. I wonder why they'd leave their own babies behind. Hey, she's got the other half of that weird gem necklace. They look like twins, must be something cute their parents cooked up."

            "I am not a racist, I just want out of this weird science freak show, and second, how should I know why they're here. I don't care about what they have or look like anymore. Can we just leave?" Mike grunted out, leaning on the console beside the boy's tube. "No,….this is fascinating. Just don't touch anything….they could be alive…." Dex said evenly, looking about the tube for something to open it.

            "Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna relax right here." Mike replied, setting his hands down on the console, where he believed there was only metal casing.

"_Beep! Beep! Launch Initiated! Launch Ignition will commence in 2 minutes_…._please vacate the premises_…._Warning, Dangerous Temperatures will be reached in_…._t-minus…one minute_…." A robotic female voice let out.

            Dex yelped. "What the hell did you do?"

            "I just leaned….forget what I did. Dangerous temperatures in one minute, RUN!" Mike yelled and bolted out of the attic, then down the stairs. He heard Dex at his heals as the heat rose in the house, the walls catching fire.

            Mike and Dex started screaming as they rammed through the front door together, flame and smoke gushing out of the doorway behind them. The two young soldiers tucked and rolled away from it, ramming into an abandoned car with their backs. Upside-down, singed, and winded, they watched the tubes atop the house spit out the cryo-tubes at lightening speed, the house falling in on itself in a rush of ash, flaming billows of smoke, and heat shattered concrete.

            They watched until the two pods went in different directions into the cloudy and dusty night sky, leaving their smoke trails behind. Then, there was nothing but the memory of the smell of smoke to greet them, their eyes fixated on the now empty sky. Dex turned his head a bit, looking at his companion with wide, shocked eyes. "What just happened?"

            Mike looked back, only with his eyes. "I don't know….and I don't want to know. All we know is some crazy scientist had some explosives in his house and we stumbled onto them. Nothing more or less….we don't have the time to fill out a report about freezie pop babies that launch on us and explode their house. **_WE_** saw explosives and that is it….I'm too young to wither here in paperwork." Mike said sharply.

            "Yeah, me too. Let's go tell them that…argh, after my spine realigns out of this car door….ich." Dex groaned. "Could be worse…"Mike replied. 

            Dex shot him an exasperated look. "How could it possibly be worse?" 

Mike shrugged, best he could. "Could be raining…." No sooner did it leave his lips did the dusty sky toil and spill rain drops onto their precariously positioned bodies.

            Dex shot him a dirty look. "Big mouth…." Mike simply pushed away from the car and stood with aches and pain. It didn't pay to be a good guy anymore.

                                                            **_~ The Oni** Galaxy ~_**

**_-- 1 Million Years Later - _**

            The ship of the Oni Galaxy's royalty rode the stars like a dark specter, darker than the sky, near invisible to the naked eye. It could avoid detection so easily, able to cloak itself in the camouflage of the stars, then would reveal itself when a planet was to be attacked, for it would be far too late to fight their grand armies. The last things anyone they were fighting would see, would be the giant asteroid ship that held their warriors and rulers, their superior technology, and superior wrath. The universe deserved to be ruled by the Oni alone. No evil was good enough to compare, not any of the ancient evils of the Dark Specter followers, not the foppish Machine Empire, no, none of them were worth the mud under their boots, or worth more than a crushed insect.

            Now they were on a mission, to find the Power Gems of the recently conquered world of Valuria. Their priests and shamans had escaped with the five precious stones, gems of incredible powers of ancient warriors. With those gems, no more fuels would need to be exhausted by their vessel, they could conquer at will from their home world.

            The lord and master of them all was their great queen, Viper. She was the greatest of them, the most destructive warlord to be born. She had survived the trials against the others who had wanted to rule, time and time again, beating men and women alike. She was as powerful as she was beautiful, her hair green and black like deadly acid, her eyes like those of a snake, her nails were green and claw like, and she wore the best of emerald armor there was. Her sword was one that only a ruler could hold, the mighty Killian, the sword of the god of their world, the god of war and death. Only one so strong could hold it, and only those with her in mind, to do whatever was necessary to win, were allowed to serve her.

            She sat upon her throne as her soldiers directed the ship, her slit eyes ever watchful of the stars and planets in her view. She looked at her aging Captain of the Guard. He was a foolish old man now, and no one seemed to meet his standards. Captain Holun was strong, yes, brave, there was no doubt, but he had grown senile and deaf. She hated weaknesses, and his were wearing dangerously on her nerves. He would be destroyed soon, and she would have a new captain trained as all warriors were, from early childhood. It would be better with some fresh meat around. Listening to or even being near a doddering old man with a horn in his ear was embarrassing and tedious.

 "My Queen, we've picked up something on the radar….a tiny vessel." A pilot shouted. She tilted her head up, bored, and sighed. "Another bit of space garbage…..this universe is boring and I'm not fighting any faster with these meaningless reports." She snarled, yawning tightly.

            "Forgive me, my queen, but there's a life form aboard it." The pilot said more politely.

            "Life!?…Well that's something much more interesting. Activate our tractor beam and bring it aboard immediately. I shall see to it myself." She said quickly, jumping out of her chair with new excitement. 

            He saluted swiftly and got to work. "Yes, Queen Viper."

Life forms were better than space junk. Maybe she could torture it, or eat it. It didn't matter, it was probably some escapee or some fool who tried to escape her. Either way, it was new, and that was always agreeable.

                                                            **_~ Main Hanger ~                   _**

            Her soldiers were waiting for her, a group of twelve for now, the usual number for a live boarding. She grinned, it was so suitable to see them still active. She hadn't lost her touch at least.

****The small vessel was at their feet, steaming out, as two of her soldiers were getting it open. It wasn't big enough to hold an escapee or a refugee at all. It was barely big enough to shop armor. "Hurry up, fools. I don't have all day for this." She hissed.

            The two men nodded and quickly got the vessel to open. Steam rushed out, but it was cold. She didn't like the cold very much, but it was dissipating. One of the soldiers looked inside, waving the steam away with his hands. "Baby?" he said.

            "What?" she asked. The soldier reached in and pulled out a baby boy with a tuft of dark brown hair, a black "Z" on his forehead. He squirmed a bit in the man's arms, yawning softly. He must have just woken up from a long sleep. "A baby…..way out here, who would send a child here….do they think I will spare a baby?….Oh." she said, nearly drawing her blade, before she got a thought.

            "Give him to me, soldier." She demanded. He obeyed and she too the squirming, curious child. He looked up at her, staring quite seriously into her eyes. His eyes were an icy blue color, as cold and brilliant as newly formed ice. "On second thought….," she began, grinning evilly at the baby, then looked to the soldier who had picked him up," You will care for this baby and make it into a fine soldier. What is your name?"

            He flinched a moment, then straightened up, his dark helmet and armor hiding his facial features from her. "Lt. Terran, my Queen….I will honor your command with my life." He stated.

            She shoved the baby back into his arms. "See that you do. You and the grand generals will train him to….replace Captain Holun. Do not fail me…Lt….or you will pay with your measly life….slowly."

            He nodded quickly and ran off with the baby. Then her sharp eyes went to the remaining soldiers. "The rest of you….take captain Holun to his room as usual….and help him….retire through an airlock on the way. He's not to reach his room….alive." she grinned wickedly, letting it deepen as they saluted and ran off. 

            "Perfect….things are going better for the load of boredom I have suffered. This will prove interesting….very interesting indeed." She glowered, then let out a loud cackle.  By the time their system was cleared, this baby would be a man, and if the soldiers did their jobs right, he would pave her way to her true destiny, total universal domination.

                                                                        **_To Be Continued….._**

**_Teaser: _**_Z all grown up, and works for the Queen of Evil, but fate has not warranted him to the destiny of Queen Viper's victory, but to the destiny of a sibling lost, and powers beyond human reason falls into the clutches of evil._


	2. Ch. 1: Oh Captain, My Evil Captain

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the **_MMPR_**'s at all. Please read and review! Please!             

    **_Chapter 1_**

                                                                Oh Captain, My Evil Captain 

**_                                                             ~ The Oni Battleship Astromos ~_**

                                                                        **_-17 Years Later -_**

The silent, cloaked ship cruised through out space at an stellar pace, then slowed down gently, its superior technology making centuries seem like only several years at a time. Viper stayed alert on deck. Their search for the Power Gems had brought them to this primitive galaxy, a galaxy of humans that dwelled upon a mediocre world of common technology. It was clearly no threat to her, but it was something worth conquering to steal children and train them to be brutal soldiers. The natural resources were abundant on this world, which was just more icing on the cake.

They'd conquer it, and then strip it of all its supplies and children. It would be painfully easy, with or without the Power Gems. Yet, the gems' power signatures were in the area, on one of the other seemingly lifeless worlds. The Valuria shamans and priestesses could survive in harshest environments with special respirators, even with the air being full of noxious chemicals. The respirators always protected them fully.

The Oni had no fear of the chemical air, they were smarter than the Valurian wimps. Viper's forces had already killed off most of the race and taken their precious technologies and children for their own usage. After so long, she would finally get what she deserved, ultimate power.

"Have you found an exact location of the sources?" she asked sharply. "Not yet, my queen, there is much interference from the Neo-Earth-class planet's satellites….they are weak signals, but they are able to filter like flies through our systems. I am blocking them out as to get a clear signal….my Queen." He replied nervously.

"I don't care for your excuses, fool! Do it and do it now!! I want those gems as soon as possible, I've waited a very long time to get them in my grasp," she screeched, scaring the poor man to work even faster, then she looked at a robed man by the door," Shaman Styx….do you sense anything my technology can't?"

The tall alien man looked back at her. He had eight pairs of green eyes, all running up his cone shaped head and wrinkled brow. He was one of many reasons the Valurian's fell to Viper. A traitor shaman who wanted wealth and power as the Oni did, so he gave the Oni access to the planet's files and security. His own kind knew nothing of his betrayal. He was very powerful, once admired and revered, now thought dead at Viper's hands, but that was far from the truth. Hw wanted more than just to be the thought of admiration, he wanted what Viper felt, power over those less than him.

 His powers were the only reason they knew where to go to find the gems. Even though his range of thought was limited to the planet he was on or near, his visions and telepathy were superb in locating items and weaknesses, not to mention his magical skills were near unmatched.

His fanged mouth opened a bit, and his voice came without even using his lips to form the words. "They are here….but I sense….a familiar aura in this galaxy. Something….similar to the Captain of the Guard Z. It is the same energy pattern. It is close to the gems….but Z is far more powerful than it. Its abilities are less than naught. The gems can easily be taken. We must hurry in locating them, the shamans will feel my presence and yours, oh mighty Queen Viper, the closer we get to the planet." His voice announced, then the mouth closed with a protesting groan.

His dark robes shifted a bit, then settled fully as he looked back at the screen, all eight pairs of eyes lidding softly to shut, then open slowly once more. Viper nodded and hissed at the frightened helmsman from before. "Hurry up you fool, double time! I will not lose those gemstones again to your idiocy. You will pay with your life if you fail again! Do it now!" she shrieked.

"Y-y-y-yes, my queen…..doing so, my queen. Oh…." He whimpered and his hands sped across the console. Life was more important than being thorough, much more important, because when Queen Viper killed you, it was slow, torturous, and painful, then she swallowed you alive. None of her soldiers, even the true fools wanted to suffer that way.

                                                **_~ Z's Chambers ~_**

**_                                                       - Dream -_**

Z stood in a crumbling temple. He was alone again, as this dream had subjected him to for so long. It was always this place he did not know. He stood there in his black armor, just a chest plate and dark pants. His necklace dangled over the crest of the Viper on his chest. 

As Captain of the Guard, his only different from the other soldiers was a gauntlet he wore, as Captain Holun wore before his untimely demise. It was the gauntlet of the great demonic god of war and death his people worshiped, what he'd been taught to worship by his father Terran. He hadn't seen his father in such a long time, he wondered if he had been executed and not sent on a scouting mission a few years back. Terran was his reason for living, for contentment, to know his father was still there for him, but he never met his mother and father never talked about her. 

He'd told him of this dream, but his father said it was probably just the stress of the search of their Queen. He agreed, only so his father would not tell the queen of it. Who knew what she would do to him if she found out he was dreaming of this temple, and the priestess that was now appearing.

She normally would just look at him and say," You are the one, you will bring about the destruction of Queen Viper, the Plague of the Oni race will be silenced by your hands."

He had left that part out when talking to his father. It bothered him. He had dedicated his entire life to the queen and their cause, why would he even dream of destroying any of it? It made no sense and made him doubt his strength at times. The queen wanted him as her captain, she trusted him. He would never betray her for this priestess. He didn't even know her. She had light brown hair, so long is swept past her butt a little, and in sweeping, golden dipped curls. She wore some kind of white, gauzy, sacrificial virgin attire upon her slender body, and a tiara of silver. She had to be one of those vile priestesses of the Valurians, giving him these dreams to sway his loyalties. 

In the many years she and the dream had haunted him with these words, he faced them. Dreams or hypnotic suggestion, he would remain loyal to the forces of Queen Viper and conquer the universe with her. He just looked back at her sternly, trying to shout at her to leave him, that he wouldn't listen, but his words were lost like empty echoes.

She smiled this time, catching him off guard. His eyes grew puzzled, his icy blues to hers. She had his eyes. He'd never paid much attention to her face, he just wanted to ward it off as a hallucination of the Valurian she-devil. He stared at her tightly, and she went ion smiling. "You have come to your destiny to save the universe from the vile plague of Viper and the Oni. You will be their destruction…."

"But I serve Queen Viper!" he shouted, sound finally reaching his throat," I would never betray her for you, you witch! Evil reigns, not good….you'll see."

He snarled and drew up his long, black blade, enraged that she kept smiling at him. "You are creating these dreams, not I….this is your true heart. You will see when you find me. Things will change when we meet….One was born to awaken, the other was made to destroy….evil. You cannot deny your true fate….Viper will meet her end by your power, by your own hands. This is the will of Fate." She said softly.

"Grrr…NO!" he screamed and rushed at her, bringing his blade down upon her head. The dream darkened, no blood came, only the silent night he was trapped in. he looked around in a whirl, before he heard a light tinging sound. 

He turned again to see a broken necklace, the pendant piece with part of a red stone within its silver depths. 'It looks like a reverse of mine….what does it mean?' he thought, then the tinging became alarms.

                                                            ~

Z shot up in his bed, panting hard as his room blared with alarms and red lights. "Ugh, damn dream….huh?" he groaned, looking at the flashing lights. "A mission….! All right, now I'll show this dream who's the boss. I'll serve Viper perfectly like always. No stupid dream rules my destiny!" he let out and jumped out of bed to dress quickly.

He dressed in record time and put his gauntlet on with his pale peach skinned hands. He never wore gloves, he wanted to feel the pain of being alive though the bruises and blisters of holding a sword in his bare hands. He needed to know he was alive through the pain, the more pain he felt, the harder he was fighting for his Queen.

He'd been trained since he could walk in the arts of war, sword combat, target training with bows and gun, magic, which only a select few were capable of, including the queen herself. Magic was a gift beyond measure for the Oni race. Only those with such capabilities could fight to rule or be in the ruler's court. The queen had, according to his father, ordained Z be trained to be her next captain of the guard. He made it there faster than any of his predecessors. He was up and fighting at age 12, and already gifted with a photographic memory and excelling knack for learning. Strategies and battles became as one in his mind. With the guards at his side and his queen commanding him, he was without weakness. It was a good feeling to wake up to, to serve such an evil mistress as Viper. He grinned wickedly, and ran to his door.

Z left his quarters, letting his pendant dangle across his crest, it was more a pendant now. He'd grown up into a handsome young warrior, a slender build that was deceiving, for he was stronger than men and monsters twice his size. His hair was short and dark brown, his icy blue eyes covering every dark corner in seconds. His right bang swooped a bit over his forehead, just above his eye. 

The Z mark from his birth still lay prominent upon his forehead, as black as his blade. It had grown with him, but no one would really notice. It always stayed in the same place and was sized in proportion to his forehead. It was his insignia, therefore, it seemed natural and proper for it to be his name.

The Queen never thought much of his pendant, she felt he was displaying his bravery and pride through it, and it was enough to save it from being destroyed. Father said it was all that was left of his mother. Z wanted some part of her with him, all be it soft of him, but it was sentimental. His pendant meant something to him, heritage, whoever his mother had been. He hoped his mother was as proud of him as his father was. He smiled a bit at that thought, and jogged on towards the main deck.

                                                    **_~ Main Deck ~_**

Viper was grinning at the view screen. A small, gaseous, tornado-ridden world displayed before her slit eyes. Her idiot helmsman finally got through and locked in on the gems on that very world. It was so like those peace loving idiots to go to a toxic wasteland, thinking no one would dare follow. 'They made a big mistake thinking they could outwit me….now I'll show them the meaning of evil….the fools.' She thought, thrumming her nails upon her cheek.

The Viper Knights were waiting beside the main doors. They were waiting for their Captain, to follow him into their most important mission. They had followed him bravely through many supply raids and warrior recruitments. They would follow him into a dying star if he asked them. They were loyal to him, because he was loyal to Viper herself. The doors to the main deck opened with a loud swish after a few moments, and then came the light stomp of boots as all of the warriors came at attention as Captain Z entered.

Viper barely turned. She let her snake tongue flit out a bit, tasting the air, tasting the scent of her captain of the guard. Her grin widened. As a baby and a child, he had been an inconvenience, and a long wait for results, but he had proved her wrong. He was smart and strong and always willing to serve her to the best of his great abilities.

            Not only had he grown to perfection in skills and evil, he had grown handsome. He wasn't built like most of the soldiers, but he could beat them easily. The size of one's biceps didn't matter in his case. He was smarter and faster and stronger to defend and conquer. It would be unheard of if she wanted him to be her suitor, a mere captain. She was to marry a man that could evenly match her in combat, not defeat. If she were beaten, the man would become king. No, the rules were that she and the man she fought had to last each other to wed. All was fair in love and war.

            He was passionate about his position, and did everything and anything to show the universe she meant business. He strode beside her Shaman Styx and stood at attention, hands to his sides and his icy eyes looking dead at her, as he was trained. If he felt anything other than loyalty, she'd never know until she asked. Now was not the time for such conversation, she had gems to steal and people for him to kill.

            "Good of you to come swiftly, Captain. A mission of great importance has come at last. The Power Gems of the Valurian race have been located."

            "Excellent news my queen. Only you could have found them, no one is as ingenious as you….Search and destroy those near it?" he replied proudly,, an evil grin on his face. Beating things up was a perk to test his skills, as long as what was in front of him knew the sharp end of a sword.

            "No, don't destroy…..all of them. Capture their priestesses and kill the shamans. The shamans would locate the gems in a heartbeat, but the priestesses are their warriors. They are the Valkeryies of the stars. Defeat them and bring them back to me alive with the Power Gems. I have no tolerance for failure, Captain. I've been searching these 17 years for those damned rocks, and I won't be happy if they slip through my fingers due to incompetence or arrogance. Am I clear?" she raged.

            Z didn't even flinch. "My life is in your hands, my lovely queen. I would sooner impale myself on my sword than fail you. I will leave immediately. Viper Knights….we leave immediately…." He said, and raised his blade. In a flash of black and purple, he disappeared from sight, the soldier going with him. She grinned once more, and sat back on her throne. "I'll believe it when I see it….Z. let's see what you're really made of…."

                                                            **_~ The Planet Orion ~_**

            The robed shamans of the lost world of Valuria prayed to the five stones upon their makeshift altar of broken rocks. It had taken them so long to escape Queen Viper and her merciless hoards, only 150 of their great race remained, scattered all over the universe to throw the evil reptile woman off.  Those here, all ten of them, were the guardians of the Power Gems, each gem with a power all its own. Red was of flames, energy and courage, while blue was of water, peace, and wisdom. Yellow was of joy, lightening, and healing as Pink was of love, grace, and dreams. 

            The crystal in the center was one all Valurian's worried about, when it would choose a master, eternally. There was no giving up a Power Gem unless defeated ultimately. Death was the only way out. The black gem was the keeper of cold shadows, lust, and pure death. It was the gem of destruction, only a true hero could wield it and suppress the vanity of its evil design. It had once been a silver gem in the making, but evil hands put a drop of their poisonous essence within it, twisting the color and form of the ranger it could have created. The black gem had destroyed many would be heroes, unlike the other stones. The Power Rangers chosen for the stones in centuries long since passed, they lived full lives and died happy and old.

            No one could survive the black gem for long if not a true hero. If Viper ever got it, it would be a disaster. Their priestesses, four total among them, guarded the gems well and the secrets of their use. Priestesses wore gloves and white gauzy robes, if the gems were to touch bare skin, the gem would choose a warrior to wield its powers without question. This was known to only the priestesses, no shaman was permitted such knowledge ever for the will of the gods was law. Women were the divine messages and keepers of the faith and peace. The choosing of a Power Ranger was a hazard really if a weak or greedy person was chosen, or at the very worst, a pacifist.  

The stones symbiotically merged with a person's soul, leaving when the soul was spent. It made heroes out of even the frailest people. Peace had prevented the choices from being made for millions of years, then Viper came. It was far too late to choose warriors for the attacks came too swift. The Valurian survivors ran, and took the gems with them, their priestesses to guard them with their very lives.

Their youngest priestess was found during their escape, nearly smashed upon their hull in their haste. The little girl was in cryo-sleep for who knew how long. Her mind was nearly blank slate, she had no concrete memories of her parents, but one of a boy with a Z on hid forehead with a broken pendant round his neck. The memory was of them being out into the tubes by cloaked figures. All she had left of those memories was her own broken pendant and those piercing ice blue eyes, just like the boy. A humanoid in the midst of 16-eyed aliens and she was always smiling at them like it didn't matter. They accepted her and decided to raise her then and there.

She was a pure gift from the stars, as sweet and solar bee honey. They brought her along and trained her in their ways. They gave her a name of their love goddess, for that was pure in her eyes from the moment she awoke. She became Lena and learned to fight, but magical deeds were weak in her. She made due with potions and science, as the shamans sometimes did. All the shamans had were their mental and mystical skills.

            Viper would not know they were here with the stones, it would take them centuries to get here without checking every Valurian life signature and false signals their people had left behind. They'd circle the galaxy long before the gems would fall into the hands of evil. The priestesses felt being prepared never hurt, so prayer to their gods and protection spells were used if any of them felt ill and evil wills nearby. 

                                                                        ~

            One of them flinched suddenly, his once shut eyes opening, the red of his pupils wide with shock. The four priestesses looked back at him, feeling his surprise. The other shamans' eyes were opening as well, all eyes feeling what the first did….evil.

            "We've been discovered….Lena, get the Power Gems, quickly." The red-eyed man yelped, getting to his feet swiftly. The humanoid girl nodded and raced up to the altar, pulling a leather pouch from her robes. "Yes, sire…." She called, and put each stone inside the pouch.

            As she grabbed up the dark gem, a scream came. She turned back to see the warrior of Viper cutting the shamans to pieces. The priestesses ran to their aid as Lena gripped the gem tightly in her hand. "Kill the shamans only! For Queen Viper's eternal rule!" a proud and lovely male voice shouted.

            Lena stayed where she was. She'd never really been in a battle before. Fighting and sparring were two different things for her. All she could so was stare at the shamans' heads getting lopped off, swords and laser blasts exploding out their backs. Blood gushed out the wounds, their many entrails sliding like slick gray and red ropes leaking acid upon the sandy ground. One soldier had his back to her, knocking out one of her fellow priestesses out with a vicious punch. 'Nori….no….I have to help them. I can't be afraid of them!' she willed to herself. She put the pouch on her belt and drew her dagger, then rushed at the dark haired soldier. "Monster!" she shouted.

            She regretted opening her mouth as his foot came up and caught her sharply in the face. She felt a tooth loosen a bit, but stayed itself, blood trickling from her pale lips. It was such a shock to actually get hit that she fell to the dusty ground. Then another kicked came to her hand, hitting it hard enough to launch the dagger out and force it to stick into one of the stone pillars they'd created.

            "Stupid woman…how dare you even attempt to foil my queen's will….GET UP!" The young man said, tugging her up by her robes sharply. She blinked a bit to clear her eyes, her hand still wrapped about the gem. The man wasn't speaking anymore, his breathing was ragged, almost afraid. She blinked back the blurs of light and dark colors for a while until she saw his face, and the Z on his forehead.

            He look positively frightened of her. "My nightmare….you….you're real….no, I won't let it be, I'll kill you before I let you force betrayal against my Queen!" screamed in her face, those icy blue eyes full of hate.

            She bit back tears. Her brother, her only brother, hated her, and what was worse, he was working for the enemy. Viper found him and perverted his mind. 'No. I can save you, brother….I will….forgive me oh gods of Valuria. Trust in me….' She thought, and forced her hand into his, glove to skin, and opened her palm. 

            The gem reacted and glowed, her brother reacting with a look of utter torment. "Ah, what….have you done to me?" he cried out.

            "Forgive me, brother….but you have to find yourself. I pray….for your salvation. Oh!" she began, then all went black as the other soldiers tackled her away from their ailing leader. One swift punch knocked her into the darkness, hearing a piercing cry from her poor brother, a scream to the heavens, and a scream of destiny in the making.

                                                               **_~ Astromos ~_**

            Viper waited for the information about the gems to be extracted from the young humanoid priestess as she sat upon her throne, raking her nails across the arms with impatience. Captain Z's passing out, though, was not on the top of her list. He was being checked out by Styx and was groggy the last time she saw him. His soldiers carried him into the infirmary after the priestesses were thrown in their cells. His head had been lolling around, and his legs were too weak to even allow him movement. He'd succeeded in his mission at the very least, being a little hurt didn't matter.

The priestess that held the gems was the important thing now. The secrets of the gems had to be hers now. She was stubborn and refused to talk and the others were too beaten up to be of any use yet. Z had done his job well, but to come back unconscious because that priestess touched his hand was unheard of. Styx was with him, he'd find the trouble in no time and it would back to work for Z.

A good beating was always a lovely way to extract anything from prisoners. The shamans sadly had no power over the priestesses' minds, so using Styx to get the knowledge was purely a waste of time. For the years Viper could have been using the gems, having her soldiers knock the little bimbo around was vengeance enough.

A soldier rushed in, bowing and saluting nervously. She sat up straight quickly. "What news? Have you discovered the gems' uses?" she asked greedily.

He shook his head, whimpering a little as she hissed at him. "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME!!??" she screamed.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-captain Z…..Sh-shaman Styx….s-s-s-says…..oh….." the man gulped, his very knees shaking like tin cans. "OUT WITH IT OR I'LL EAT YOUR FACE!" she yelled. He straightened up instantly and yelped. "Captain Z is up and about, b-b-but Shaman Styx says he has to be found immediately…." The man shivered.

"Why? Is he ill? Delirious" she asked. The man shook his head. "Shaman Styx is highly concerned about the cause of his. …previous state. Its not an illness….its….much more grave than that."

"Yes…?" she growled impatiently. He gulped deeply. 

"He's been chosen by the black gem of shadow. Shaman Styx says he's betrayed you and taken it for himself. His soldiers said he said something to that effect, about betraying you. He seemed to know the humanoid priestess....Queen Viper. We heard him best we could…but we all heard the word 'betray,' my queen. And the word of Shaman Styx has always been true to our cause, he predicts Z will betray you….what is your…-gulp- opinion, my queen?" the man let out nervously, not wanting to say it, but the Shaman had been very insistent about the accusation. 

The soldier was correct, Styx was always true to the cause and had never steered her wrong. Z was just a space orphan, he could have had formed plans during his training, perhaps he remembered more than the Shaman had found.

She hissed. "Find him….and once you get the information out of that foolish priestess, and kill them both." 

He saluted, his face sad. "Yes, Queen Viper. It will be….done." Then he ran off. Viper dug her nails deeply into the arms of her throne, her slits blaring with anger. 'A traitor in my midst….and to think I thought he was handsome. Well, pretty packages tend to hold nasty surprises….It's a shame Styx had to find out when I have what I've desired for so long….' She thought, snapping the arms off as her rage climbed.

                                                **_~ Cell Block A ~_**

Z wandered the halls, his mind splitting with pain. What had she done to him? He'd felt a spark in his palm seconds before his entire body went into shock. He couldn't stand anymore, then nothing. He woke up as they brought him back to the Astromos, barely seeing the surprise and a hint of disgust on his queen's face. He felt utter shame, he had appeared weak to her. A young girl had knocked him down with a handgrip when he had cut down male and female warriors with a single thrust. His anger must have clouded his judgment and given that witch time to wield some kind of spell upon him. To have made him show weakness before his queen was unforgivable. He'd destroy her for it….after forcing the secrets of the gems out of her himself.

'She called me brother….and I know I saw her pendant….it was like the other half of mine. No, it is mere sorcery, illusions. She taunts me with her witching ways….well I'm smarter than her. My magic is greater….I won't be fooled by parlor tricks….never.' he thought harshly. 

He looked up a bit, seeing the entrance to the A block of the cells. He went in, listening sharply for cries of pain and the voices of his soldiers. It would come, it always did. He'd show this woman who was in control, then he'd end her life painfully.

"No! I'll never tell you, where is my brother!? IE!" he heard, that girl's voice. He grinned. 'Oh…she's suffering…better offer my services to put her out of her misery.' He thought wickedly and moved faster to the cell.

He saw guards before it eventually, standing at perfect attention. They seemed to be looking for something. He shrugged it off and continued, he could only expect total vigilance in his soldiers. It was good for them to be alert at all times.

"Good work men, I'll take it from here." Z said, standing before them. They looked shocked he was even there, then raised their weapons at him. He blinked. 'Is this a test or something? How dare they do this….the Power gems are our focus, not drills.' He thought harshly.

"What are you doing? I don't have time for games…." He hissed, but they held their ground, their expressions nervous. "We're sorry sir, but you are under arrest." The one on the left said. He nearly choked on his shock. The one on the right started forward. "To be executed for treason…." He said.

Z frowned and back up speedily as they both rushed at him. He ran partially up the wall behind him and leapt over their heads. Halfway through the leap, he spread his legs out and kicked hard into the back of their heads. They let out pained moans as he hit the ground in a crouch, then they slumped to the ground. The weapons clattered out of their hands and whirled down the hall. 

"Idiots…what game is this? I have committed no treason…." He hissed out, standing up swiftly.  Snatching up the keys from one of the soldiers, he unlocked the door. It opened to reveal one soldier slapping the stubborn priestess with the long brown hair. There was some blood on her lips and she looked like she had been crying. 'Good, she deserves it for defying the queen and myself.' He thought and walked towards them. The soldier had that ugly pouch the priestess had been holding earlier. 'The Power Gems….figures they'd be in such a tacky package.'

He sighed allowed and shoved the soldier aside. "My turn, soldier, I have a score to settle with the witch." Z let out. The soldier just yelped a little, then stared.

"Sir! You're under arrest!" the soldier chimed, Z's mood plummeting again. He'd done nothing to be seen as treasonous. "This is getting annoying, soldier….let me do my job. I have done nothing but be loyal to the…ah!" he began, but the soldier slashed his sword at his head. Z duck and deliver a sharp blow to the soldier's gut. The soldier let out a harsh wheeze and barely held onto his blade, but Z spare him nothing for such insults and slammed his foot to the side of the man's head with a swift roundhouse kick.

The man flew into the wall and slid down, out cold. "Fools….I will not be delayed." He glowered and turned to the now smiling young lady. He frowned. "What are you so happy about?" he hissed out.

"You saved me from them, brother." She replied. He sniffed at her. "I don't even know you….though your pendant is similar to mine. I know of no sister in my family….you are the enemy of my queen."

"A queen who calls you traitor now….because she thinks you stole one of the gems." She replied softly. He blinked. "How….how could she think that? Who told you such?" he growled. 

She sighed sadly. "The soldier you just beat up was a replacement for the solider who didn't believe your treason either. He was destroyed. He asked me how long I have known you and how I gave you the gem of shadow. Before he killed the other soldier, he said you 'shaman' said you did it willfully against your queen."

"Styx….that….damn him. That jealous 16-eyed freak, he lies….to go so low, I shall never forgive him. He will die by my blade and eye at a time!" Z growled out.

"You can't get revenge when you're dead. WE must escape…to 'prove you innocence. " she replied. It sounded like she was planning something else, but it held some merit. The dead never get to have vengeance, am I right?" she let out. He snarled at her, but she had a point. He had to clear himself before he could go about normally. That was the thing to do.

 "I know I didn't steal anything….the bag is the proof!" he said, yanking the pouch off the soldier. "Not really." She said softly.

He eyed her a bit, and looked inside the pouch. His eyes narrowed tightly, only four gems in his sights. The black stone was not there. "How did you do this to me….and why are you calling me brother!? I don't even know you….except…."

"Except what?" she asked. He glared at her and put the pouch on his belt, tying it shut tightly. 

"Our pendants….we're brother and sister. Our parents sent us away so we would be safe, but…Fate was not so kind to you as me.  You're not evil, my brother, you're destined to be a hero. I knew it when I saw your eyes…your pendant, I knew the day would come when heroes were needed. You just need to find it out for yourself….please….you must listen. They're all trying to kill you….staying here won't aid you. We must escape." She replied softly.

He sniffed. He didn't agree with her sappy words, but maybe she knew how to get the gem out. Then he'd kill her. "Fine….but any tricks and I kick your butt into orbit, witch…." He told her, and untied her quickly.

Z simply grabbed her up by her arm and yanked her out of the room roughly.  "You're getting it out of me, once I find a way, then she'll have to forgive me….Styx can't prove a thing if the gem isn't inside me…" Z glowered, peering out the hallways. It was clear enough, so he entered it and started towards the military quarters. "It can't come out." He heard her say.

He stopped by a hanger entrance, and turned his head around softly, trying to show some restraint. She could be lying so he'd let her live. "What did you say?"

"It can't be taken out….its…till death do you part. The gem makes a choice or destroys the user, the black gem mostly. It won't leave you until you're…dead. Once it touches your skin,….you're stuck with it."

Z blinked a little, his lips twitching, then started growling, kicking the hangar door open. "I'm stuck with it! You chose me and I have to suffer! Oh all the, that's it, I'm shooting you out an escape pod and blowing you up, witch!" Z let out furious dragging her along to one of the pods.

"You can't! Brother please….you must know you're good….please stop…." She shouted, but Z wouldn't listen. He punched a code into one of the pod's pads, and the hatch opened. "Shut up and die…." He hissed and moved to yank her in.

To his surprise, she shoved on his back instead, sending him careening halfway in with her arm. He staggered up and grabbed at her shirt, the pendant tangled in the clumped up fabric. "Why you little….!" He began, staring angrily into her upset expression, then he hurt a slicing noise, and warm spray of liquid hit his cheek. He blinked a bit, staring up at those eyes, now filled with pain and surprise. 

"Wha….?" He said softly, her pained face managing a weak smile, the red trickle of fresh blood leaking out her pale lips. "Live….and protect…brother…." She moaned out, then came violent ripping. Her body was snatched from him, her pendant breaking from her neck. It was now in his hand, glittering as the girl's body was pulled out of reach, the end of a metal staff sticking out her stomach.

He looked up past her dying form and anger welled up in his eyes again. "Styx….you lying….traitor!" Z yelled. Styx just grinned, his eyes blinking in unison. "I'm not the one who can control your queen's weak mind….traitor. Now….I'll be the one who win's when you're gone, and I take the crown….now hand over those gems…." Styx chuckled, coming closer, the girl's legs loosely dragging along the metal floor.

"Never to you….I am not like you." Z hissed, scrambling to stand up. Styx was nearly to him, those evil eyes of his piercing into Z's very soul. "No….maybe not, but I'll be alive….and you….will be executed with your….stupid little sister on the very same weapon. How nostalgic….I must admit." Styx grinned, and pulled the bloody staff back.

Z grabbed for his sword as the staff rushed towards his gut. He braced for the pain, but it never came. His sister's arms sprang out and the staff twisted up, catching him in the shoulder. It was a powerful thrust, making his armor shake. Z lost his balance and fell back over, hitting his head on the floor. He heard the faintest scream, and the shutting of a door, then a rush of air. Then, nothing at all except the sovereign silence his own mind. 

His pod shot off with him slumbering unwillingly inside it. The gems of power lay at his hip as the pod rocketed away from the Astromos, far from the noxious worlds the Valerians were on, to a ball if life of greens, whites and blues. A world with double moons that controlled the pristine tides and a glorious sun that gave life to all who lived on this shining world, a world called Neo-Earth.

                                                            **_To Be Continued…._**

**_Teasers: _**_Z lands on Neo-Earth, Viper wants his head and the gems, and Z just wants to make Viper see he's evil and get rid of Styx. That, and the first Power Ranger of Neo-Earth awakens….but does the ranger really want to be one? Since I realized bloopers are a no-no, all be it I wasn't going to list them, was just going to be one or two, jeez, there will be no blooper reel. Jeez, comedy has taken a fall_….

**_****Hey, anyone want to suggest ideas for the next 4 Rangers? And so you know, they will not be bad guys too. I'm open to suggestions, still designing them….****_**


	3. Ch 2: Back in Black to Attack

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own **MMPR's**, and to give this series a more natural feel to it, I'm bringing back the original name of the place that started the series, where it should have stayed really. Give me some credit for the lake in the eventual park scene, I'm a Friday the 13th fan, though sadly no Jason Vorhees. It'd be….off color. **REVIEW!**_

**_Chapter 2        _**

                                                    **_Back in Black to Attack_**

                                                       **_~ Neo- Earth ~_**

**_~ Angel Grove Beach ~_**

            _My head_…._damn you Styx_…._what happened_…._what?_

            Z's eyes struggled open as rays of light danced across his tired face. He rubbed at it, feeling something brittle and thing crumbling off. His icy blue eyes looked to it, narrowing slightly.

            It was dried blood, that girl's dried blood. Styx had killed her before Z could. 'That bastard….' He thought, sitting himself up in the small, tilted space of the escape pod. He could hear cawing, and the sound of water crashing upon a shore. "Where did I end up?" he wondered aloud, standing himself up only to lean open the door. His hand slapped at the control a few times with a ting, forcing him to look down at it.

The other half of the pendant, the one she had worn. He had yanked it free in his struggle with Styx. He sneered at it, flexing his hand to crush it, but stopped. Z turned it over in his hand, his eyes softening a little. 

"It looks like it would fit mine, perhaps she was my sister….perhaps, but she's dead now. I'll keep it for now. I have to redeem myself before I explore the past. The past isn't chasing my ass." He muttered softly, stuffing the pendant in a pocket.

Z looked at the control panel, sniffed, and rammed his hand through it. He didn't have time to recall the order of the buttons. He had to see what backwatered world he'd been stranded on. The door slid away, sending him sprawling face first into soft golden sand.

 "Ah peh….peh!" he grunted, spitting out the sand with great distaste. Z got up quickly, his boots sinking a bit in the soft sands. His eyes widened at the sight around him, some sort of beach, empty right now, but who wouldn't run when seeing a fiery ball falling from the sky. He could still see some towels and blankets strewn about the area.

            "Must have just landed….I better go before whoever saw this alerts their regime." Z let out, grabbing up a black blanket closest to and used it as a cloak to hide his face and armor. He had a lot to do, to redeem himself in Viper's eyes and get this gem out of his body. No way some dizzy priestess was making him the most disgusting thing in the universe, a goodie two shoes.

            First thing though was to find out where he was and adapt until his queen reached it. If he could take over this miserable mud ball, Queen Viper would have to forgive him. Conquest was her favorite thing next to torturing prisoners, it was be a perfect apology for the insult that girl forced upon him.

            He walked out of the sandy place to a paved road, his boots clicking neatly on the hard surface. No one was around. Probably due to his loud arrival the area had been cut off to keep citizens from getting harmed. How primitive. He shrugged it off and walked on, keep to the sides until he passed by two strange wooden and white door-less booths and a building. 

            "Come on, men, this is the place. Move in!" he heard a voice shout. He peered around the booth to see men flooding out of the white building, carrying firearms. 'Ah, not so utterly without defense, all be it less than my power of the sword and fist. Can't be seen.' He thought, jerking his body into the open booth and pressed into a far corner as the parade of running boots ran past.

            Z waited a few minutes before he could no longer hear them, until only the light caw of the bird and the soft breath of the sea spray came into his ears. He sat up carefully and peered out both ways. "Clear….now to find out where I am….for the glory of Viper." He told himself and slipped out and made his way for the city in the distance.

                                                            **_  ~ Angel Grove ~_**

            Z's eyes were slightly alive with interest beneath his cloak, though eh wasn't happy he was being stared at by nearly everything, even the canine creatures. Some females giggled and blushed, others ran away, and the rest just gawked like he was personally on display for them. He had the subtle urge to beat them all senseless for daring to do so, but that would blow his cover all the more. 

            Adapting here would be hard, there were so many different styles of attire, footwear, hats, and even gloves and spectacles. They even had jet black ones on some people, some yellow, others baby pink. How he hated pink, it had to be the most evil color in the universe. He wanted to personally eviscerate himself if he had to endure too much pink.

            He was pleased it wasn't on ever single female or male for that matter, but still it was hard to see anything he wanted to use to adapt to this place. Z went on still, regardless of the annoying stares, passing by a bookstore. He turned his head at it a little and stopped to read a sign in the window. "Astronomer Azrael Hicks to autograph latest book,' Our Planet is Not Alone.'

            His eyes perked then, and he grinned in the shadow of his cloak-blanket. 'If anyone would have info on this work, an astronomer would. Those quacks are perfect for letting out all sorts of information.' He thought and went inside.

            He wasn't at all surprised to see the brunette, bearded man sitting at his little table with a ton of his books….and no line. Not many people found astronomy interesting, especially when there were probably war and fictional works around. Most societies he aided Viper in conquering had fairy tales and other such things that were meant to entertain. It was common knowledge that society was highly interested in the fantastic, not the boring and true.

            He walked up casually to the upset looking man. 'Career is going down a black hole from where I am standing….heh, what a pathetic race, so easily depressed by a stepping stone such as this….Hahahaha!' he thought with a sly grin and stood right up near the table.

            The man sighed, too depressed to notice Z. "AHEM! Dr. Hicks….." he let out smoothly. The man leapt up excitedly suddenly, a big smile on his features. Z took a step back, a little stunned, but the man grabbed up a fistful of his cloak and pulled him back. "Oh, a fan oh thank heavens, I thought I was never going to sign anything…oh thank, you, thank you, thank you!" the man babbled out. Z growled. "Get off…."

            Dr. Hicks complied. And adjusted his tie a little, smiling still. He was wearing a basic lab coat and a gray suit under it with a maroon tie. He was balding on top a little, and his blue-gray eyes were beaming with happiness. It made Z sick to his stomach to see such a weak reaction to one fan. What a loser, but he still had some use.

            The man was already picking up one of his books. There was a picture of a planet on the cover with a big question mark on it, with little question marks zooming away from it. "Now what it your name young man?" the man asked pleasantly, pen ready on the inner cover. 'Hmm, this might be easier….I won't have to listen to him speak again….eh but Z won't pass as a name….not here….I suppose.' He thought looking around. The first thing he saw was a name tag on a (1) young man in a red t-shirt, helmet and wearing odd wheeled boots on his feet. It said "Eddie."

            "Zed….sir." he let out unsurely, hoping the name existed. The man nodded and wrote down a message in the book then handed it over to him. "Here you go Zed. Thank you for coming. You can pay for it at the front." The doctor said, sitting back down with new confidence. Zed snorted a bit, but nodded. 'Pay…I can manage that….I'm never without my money pouch….' He thought with a smile and walked up to the front desk, setting the book down with a few gold coins.

            "Eddie" was the one at this desk, and was staring at the coins like he'd never seen one in his life. The young man looked up at him, his brown eyes confused as some dark brown hair fell into his eyes. "Eh….that's real gold…."

            Zed gave him a miffed expression. "Yes….so?"

            Eddie shrugged a bit. "One coin…is worth a bit too much, you'd have to buy more…..All those coins could buy the store….and the block. Where did you get these?"

            'Damn….they don't use gold coins….crap. Ok, one coin is enough, I need to find out more about this world than just a name….by the serpent this is frustrating.' He thought harshly and took all but one coin back.

            "If I need more, then I'll take a book on currency types, fashion, food, and all your tourist maps." Zed let out, tiredly. Eddie blinked and shrugged, taking up the signed book. Zed gathered the guy didn't want to lose that coin, so keeping the book was imperative to his meager life. He came back with it and the others Zed asked for in a cardboard box and took the coin. He had brought up a woman with him, portly and confused looking, helping him carry the load.

            Zed sighed. This was taking too long. Those two were probably plotting against him over the coin, to turn him in or something. If it came to that, his conquest would start in the measly tick farm. Then they'd regret crossing him. 

            "Your change is $750.68. Thank you for shopping at Daphne's Book Garden." The woman said, handing strange green paper slips to him and some shiny metal disks.

'Don't ask what they are….it'll only make them more suspicious. I can read all these books once I find a place to set up my plans. Just leave….' He thought, nodding to them.

            He walked out quickly with the heavy box. The weight was nothing to him, not like those weak….whatever they were. He hurried himself along the street.

                                                        **_~ Angel Grove Docks ~_**

**_- Hours Later -_**

            "Congratulations, my boy, I thought no one would buy my old seafood restaurant. You really helped me get onto my retirement sooner." An old man whistled out to Zed, rubbing the 2 gold coins in his fingers greedily.

            Zed just nodded. "Yes….now I'd like to move in as soon as possible. And you have to retire, sir." 

            "Don't be so formal because I sound it, Zed. My name is Allan Devroux, don't be a stranger, even though I'm going to home New Paris. I was born there before I came to Angel Grove as a toddler. We're only human….always wind up going home sooner or later," the man chuckled, making Zed smile a moment," Sure, you move right on in, you got a point. This will really help me out, Zed. I can retire on a nice plot of wine country paradise. You take care….its rough world out there. Au revoir."

            Zed nodded watching the old man with the odd accent walk down the docks to his car. As Allan and his car left Zed's eyes, he sniffed a little, the smile faded "Yes….human, right." He sighed a bit. At least he knew not all these humans were idiots and stare crazy. He'd read his books during his search for a base of operations. He knew where he was, a place called Neo-Earth, one of the few worlds the humans of original Earth ventured to settle upon. Hours into his search, he was on moving to the tourism maps when his stomach rumbled. Zed came upon a small seafood place, Allan's place. 

It wasn't serving a whole lot for Allan had been trying for years to sell it off. Allan was kind enough to let Zed come in for the last of the catch he had. Seafood was a marvelous thing, he had all the helpings that were left, all but squid. He had given it a try, but found it to be miserable tasting, like eating a seasoned boot heel. Allan talked to Zed while he ate the last of the day's catch, telling him that he was selling it, but sadly no one wanted to talk the time or effort to fix it up.

In the hour it took his to devour all the food and batter dipped stuff, he gave Allan two of his gold coins and said he wanted to buy it. Allan had said there was a quaint beach house behind it where Allan lived for 50 years, so opening and closing shop was as easy as getting up in the morning. 

It had been easy to buy from Allan, and Zed had plenty more gold coins to fix it up as well as fit the house's basement and attic with conquest materials. He'd be safe under the guise of a restaurant owner. It would take time to get the seafood schedules set up, learn the recipes. He'd reopen after he got all of the equipment he needed, the perfect disguise.

'And good eats…Seafood will be made the global food for this planet when I rule it….and black cherry soda….yes…This will be utter child's play….Allan will be spared though….he was good to my efforts. Yes….Viper will be pleased with what I have in mind….' He thought, walking over to the door to lock up. Now he had to physically adapt, meaning he had to do a bit of clothing shopping. 

"This is getting easier now….nothing will stop me now. I will rule this puny world by next week." He laughed. Zed ran off then, back to the city to adapt ultimately.

                                                **_~ Astromos ~_**

**_       - Near Neo- Earth -_**

            Viper glared at the marble shaped world of disgusting colors. "Why couldn't it be dark green and toxic purple, gray even, why blue green and white, yuck! Typical traitor hideaway….you're sure Z landed here Styx?" Viper growled out, stabbing her sword into the metal floor inch by inch.

            Styx nodded his oblong head. "His energy pattern is there….as are the energy patterns of the Power Gems. They are right with him, it will not take long to find him….and destroy him for betraying your cause, my queen." He let out softly, a sinister grin on his lips.

            She nodded stiffly, her tongue flitting out angrily. "I leave it in your hands….choose a warrior for implantation. After Z is destroyed, use the warrior to conquer this pitiful space stain. Its just begging to be conquered, the way it mocked me with its bright, happy-crap colors. Move…." She commanded, sitting back down hard into her throne.

            Styx nodded and grabbed the largest soldier in the room. All eight eyes glowed and zapped the man in the heart. "Ahhhh!!!!" he screamed, hitting the floor as his body convulsed and sickening cracks erupted.

            Viper grinned as the armor became skin, the hair flames and the fingers claws. It was a wonderful process to behold. A soldier's inner demons and abilities could be amplified a ten fold by Styx's magic. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and what Styx gave her was too powerful to push aside. Originally, Styx kind used it on themselves or animals in the area to defend their people from invaders. Now it was for conquest, her conquest, over the universe.

            The man finally stood up a red, scaly beast with a flaming head. The once red strands of hair now crackled like a true flame, whipping about like angry serpents. His head was that of a lizard now, and drooling tongue that dripped liquid fire onto the floor, making a small flame burst up with every drop. "I give you Lavard….the flaming reptile, my queen. He will get the job done….gladly." Styx grinned slyly.

            Viper smirked and nodded, waving Lavard off a bit with her hand. "Go Lavard, for your Queen and your honor. Take the soldiers with you and kill Z for the Power Gems. Then conquer this ugly place called Neo-Earth. Go and spread our evil without mercy!" she ordered.

            "_Yes my Queen!! Neeheeheeahhahahhahahaa!_" Lavard cackled out in his high-pitched, insane voice. He bowed to her, and vanished into a flaming stream of energy. Viper grinned all the more. "Good, burn out all that foul color….burn!" she cackled, throwing her head back wildly. If she'd bothered to look, she'd have seen Styx snickering at her. 'Yes, Viper….then you die, and I will rule, you foolish serpentine moron.' He thought, snickering all the more.

                                                            **_~ Angel Grove Mall ~_**

            Zed stepped out of the mall smiling fully, carrying his armor in a black duffel bag he bought within. He got a few stares as he walked out, but it was better than everyone at once. The store he had found was great for his taste in clothing, Dark Horizons Inc., it had been perfection for him, and ultimately a lucky break. He now wore a nice thin black trench coat and a black sleeveless shirt, and blues jeans. They had several types of combat boots for sale, but he got the ones that stopped below half a foot beneath the knees.

            They were laced up and he wore fingerless biker gloves, all black, save for the jeans, and he wore a black bandana on his head, to cover the Z on his forehead. At least he was allowed privacy of changing in the booths inside, no one saw his armor and her persuaded them to overlook the fact he refused to take it off when they wanted payment. Gold coins were easy distractions to silly humans. He now looked like a regular human being with a duffel bag.

            It wasn't hard, even Viper could pass for one given the right disguise. Now he was ready though, he could move about undetected on this puny world without so much as a thought being made about him by the silly things. He grinned genuinely and went down the street, glancing scarcely at a (2) young man in blue shorts and a blue, yellow and white Hawaiian type shirt on pass him by. The guy eyed Zed oddly, the knapsack on the human's back swiveling a bit. Zed sniffed a bit and walked on, hearing the guy click his tongue a bit, and snort at Zed's back.

            "Stupid Goth….anything for attention." The guy's deep voice muttered and went on into a karate dojo. "Stupid human….you'll change your tone when Viper rules…." He hissed, but the guy didn't hear him. Zed kept going, passing onto another street.

            Everyone was so happy and carefree, no defenses but the fools checking out his empty escape pod. If that was the extent of it, it would be a cakewalk. He snickered a bit, stepping off the curb onto the street.

            "Look out!" a female screamed, and a hand clamped down on his shoulder and yanked him back onto the sidewalk. He was about to whirl on the rotten young woman for daring to get in his way when a truck sped past, right where he'd been standing. 'Then my secret would be out, they'd see I can heal….' He thought, blinking softly at the spot.

            "You ok? What were you thinking? Didn't you see the "Don't Walk" signal?" the female was saying. He looked dead at her and jumped back a bit. "Ack! Pink! Pure evil, get away!" He yelped, shielding himself with his bag. The (3) young lady was wearing a pink tank top and pink and baby blue tie-dyed jeans and pink sneakers. It helped even less that this dirty blonde haired female had a pink hair band sparkling at him.

            "Evil? Well excuse me…I only just saved your life. Some gratitude." She said, approaching him, he skittered onto the street again, thankfully for him the "Walk" signal flared bright green. She huffed and followed him, seemingly intent on chewing him out. He couldn't stand it, even as her long hair swiveled at the small of her back, her piecing green eyes flashing at him with anger, it was so evil, so much pink. He had to escape her.

            "G-get away you pink weirdo….don't touch me…." He shouted, but she followed him onto the next sidewalk, the block, trying to stop him from weaving backwards through the crowds. "Take that back, how rude. I just happen to like pink….you don't hear me saying 'Eww, evil, you're wearing gross black!' now do you? Stand still….you're gonna hurt yourself." She grated out, but he kept moving away, now in circles, nimbly darting out of her reach. 

            "I don't care what you say about my clothes, go away, you pink nimrod!" he screeched.

            "Yes, do vacate….before I toast you too, girlie!" a high-pitched voice let out. Zed turned his head to see a red lizard man standing at the end of the sidewalk, people frantically running away, others staring like deer caught in the headlights. There were small fires lighting on the sidewalk from his slobber, his claws flexing.

            "Who the hell are you? Are you from her majesty?" Zed asked softly.

            "You know that thing?" the girl said. He flinched and swore under his breath. He thought she'd run off too. Now she was listening in, perfect. Like he didn't have enough problems already, the pink terror was going to be here for this.

            The thing cackled wildly, and spat a funnel of flame at them. "Argh!" Zed snarled and threw himself out of its path, grabbing the girl in the motion. She yelped and hit into his back. "Stop this, you jerk. I am trying to help her majesty! Stop! Styx was lying!!" Zed growled, shoving the girl off, his eyes flaring at the beast,

            "Enough talk, deceiver….I am Lavard, you're destroyer. Now hand over her majesty's gems and you'll die quickly….maybe." Lavard crooned, his tail snapping to the side sharply as his grin grew ghastly. 

            "Damn, do I have to beat the common sense back into you, stupid lizard! You had to have been one of my own, you know I would never betray….ah!" Zed yelled, then jumped to the side as another funnel of flame came," Fine, be difficult, prepare to face my wrath, you overgrown newt!"

            Zed hissed at the thing, getting in a defensive stance as he reached for his blade. He didn't find it. 'In the bag….ah….where's the bag?' he thought and looked around a quickly. Zed frowned to see it was in an alley, hanging off a garbage bin at the end of the street. "Do I ever get a break?! Do I?? Then fists vs. flame, lizard breath. Come and get me, fool!" Zed growled out and rushed at the thing.

            "Yes, I think WE will….Viper Knights, surround him!" Lavard screed out, several dark flashes appearing randomly behind Zed. Zed stopped short, looking at all the armed soldiers around him. "Pathetic, can't even face me on your own….you're not worthy of me…Styx lab rat!" Zed let out, and sped on at him.

            The soldiers moved in, swords and fists raised high at his back. Zed rammed his fist into Lavard face, sending him flying down the street before they reached him. His shoulder moved back, shoving itself into the gut of the closest soldier. "You want my life, you have to earn it, guys. I won't bow to anyone, especially over lies! HYAH!" Zed shouted and landed a hard uppercut to the next soldier before leaping over the group swiftly.

            They whirled to face him only to for two of them to meet with his boots in their faces as Zed jumped up with a double round house kick. The two slammed into the others, knocking them over like dominos. That's why he was captain, not them. They were still moving, so at least they weren't weaklings.

            He hated to beat up his own men, but they and that lard ass lizard were pissing him off. Zed let his hand fly at one that manages to stand first and send him into a lamp post. The others regained their stance and rushed again, one slashing sharply at Zed as another fired his weapon. Zed jumped back, feeling the blade cut through his shirt and skin. "I jus bought this, you moron!" he yelled and up-kicked the soldier over the others. He hit with a sickening thud upon the pavement.

            Zed backed off again as another blade came, then a laser shot clipped his arm. He couldn't keep avoiding this. He was one while they were many, now all cheating by using their guns and swords on his fist defense. He jumped back again as a few jumped at him with kicks. Two fell short but the last crashed into his face. Zed's head snapped back, his body nearly falling, stumbling back a little instead.

            He felt the slight warm trickle of blood on his mouth and touched it, the red reaching his eyes painfully. He needed a weapon and Lavard wouldn't let him get near the bag. The monster was foolish, but once was enough for it to learn it had to keep Zed from it. The stupid thing was holding it now, probably thinking the Power Gems were inside. Zed would never be so blatantly stupid. The gems were in his coat pockets, zipped shut in the dark recess. They'd have to kill him to gain it, and he wouldn't allow it.

            Lavard cackled, holding up the bag. "Now we have your weapons and the rocks, now all we need is the one inside you. Might as well surrender for a quick death, Z…. You traitor!" Lavard hooted loudly.

            Zed hissed, then cut it short. The black gem, it was inside his body, the legendary Power Ranger powers were inside them, and maybe, access to a weapon. He grinned at Lavard with a sick and knowing expression. 

            Lavard growled and stomped his foot down, cracking the pavement. "What's so amusing, traitor….!?" Lavard hissed, fires starting at his feet.

            "You all are. You gave me a wonderful idea, you matchstick reject…." Zed laughed, holding his hand out at them.

            "How dare you! Get him….! Kill!" Lavard howled, jabbing his claws in Zed's direction. The soldiers obeyed, their weapons drawn.

            "I don't think so….**_Its Morphin' Time!_**" he shouted, a gem-shaped flash of dark light swelling from it before it spread over his body. The soldiers stopped as the living slick overtook Zed's body, forming something around him. It took mere moments, but felt like forever, the soldiers and even Lavard trapped in awe of the power.

            As the slick became solid, it was metallic armor, sparkling darkly in the afternoon sun. The chest armor covers the torso nearly, showing off the shape of Zed's body, curved spikes jutting out of the shoulder armor. They were of metal as well, just like the boots lined with silver, as was the armor. The helmet was like that of a dark knight f some hellish nightmare*, silver lining the angular sides. The eye-slit was black, in the shape of a bent and upside-down triangle plastered to the metallic front. The thing wore gauntlets of pure dark metal, in the shape of claws. He also wore a long black cape, a long, black blade on his hip. Zed's armor was nothing compared to this spiked nightmare. He looked like a night of the dark, of the devil himself, bent on destroying them.

            The Black Ranger that was Zed lifted its head up, pulling the long blade out before him. "Come and claim me, if you dare…." He said.

            Lavard growled. "Don't just stand there!! ATTACK!" The soldier shook their shock off at that and ran anew. Zed ran at them full for and slashes his blade out at their weapons. Sparks flew at he cut through their blades, the laser blasts deflecting off of his armor like gnats. He knocked three of them back with a single kick, and elbowed one into the others hard. They scrambled away frantically and left in a flash. He was a little angry they ran so fast, but they'd try harder next time. He was too angry about how easily they listened to Styx over him. It was insulting.

            Lavard remained, literally on fire, his flaming hair nearly towering over the buildings. "Just you and me, freak. You are my soldier no more, you are my enemy for believing Styx lies! You must be punished…! But I am not without honor, I will let you live if you help me regain my honor and the queen favor. Do not trifle with me, Lavard!" The Black Ranger hissed out, on the defense. 

            Lavard roared, throwing the bag further down the street before charging him. "Idiot….I have no use for easily manipulated fools!!" Zed shouted and jumped at Lavard. 

            Lavard vomited his flame funnel at him, singeing the end of his cape before Zed's boot connected with his reptilian face. Lavard's arms flailed he stumbled back, snarling loudly. "And Viper has no use for traitorous do-gooders like you! I will kill you!" Lavard howled, and slashed his claws at Zed, scratch into the armor.

            Zed felt it, but a monster was a different opponent than a mere soldier. He had to be careful and finish this thing off. It wasn't going to stop, his soldier didn't believe him either, so he had to stop him. He couldn't redeem himself dead.

            "I am no traitor! And you're nothing to me. I'll show you all, I'm still loyal! Hah!" Zed yelled and crouched low as Lavard went for another slash, and rolled under the creature. Swiftly, he lifted his blade up behind the thing, Lavard turning around to slash again. Zed's blade glowed black a dark purple as it gleamed to the sky, the energy rippling from his heart to his blade. "**_Shadow Slash!_**" he shouted, ripping the blade through the thing ferociously before running it right through the core of its being, its heart.

            Lavard howled and energy crackled around it. Zed ripped his blade free and sped for an alley as the creature's body grew unstable. Zed leapt into the alley, rolling through it as Lavard blew, flames licking at most everything the fire beast was near. Zed picked himself and came back out, seeing the char stain marking his victory over his weak soldier.

            He also saw something else, a lot of something else's. The humans from before now looking around at the former battle ground, murmuring softly about it. He watched them, sighing deeply with resentment. When danger came, they ran like rats, as the saying went, but crawled out of the crevices of their safety eventually. Roaches, rats, it bothered and pleased him that they were so pathetic.

            "Hey look, that's the guy!" one person said. 'Ah, they're here to surrender to me at last after seeing my superior power and fighting skills. About time….I'll bet they know to respect me, well this form. I must never allow my identity to be compromised.' He though, grinning beneath his helmet.

            He was about to step forward, the hear them grovel when they all began clapping and cheering. "What the…?" he gasped.

            "Three cheers for the Black Ranger! He saved the city from the monster. Hooray for our hero! Hip! Hip! Hooray! Hip! Hip! Hooray!" another shouted, then they were all chanting it. 'Hero? No! No! I'm evil, I'm not a hero…no, I was defending myself not you, not you! Oh no! Oh crap, no!' his mind screamed, his body backing up. They were still cheering, some of them were even coming towards him, smiling. They were adoring him, praising him. "Run…!" he muttered to himself and ran, scooping up his bag and sped off in the opposite direction of the humans. He could still hear their cheers. He was their hero, how could he have messed his dark plans up so royally? How?

            He was so angry and confused, he did see that young lady in pink from before climbing out of a dumpster, right near where he'd been fighting. She stared after him, her eyes wide with surprise and wonder. "That guy….is a power ranger? Life just got utterly freaky.

                                                                        **_To Be Continued…._**

_* If you're curious about this, if anyone has played the tediously annoying game **Wild Arms 2**, the armor is similar to Ashley's Knight Blazer armor. More so chest armor, I added the spikes. The helmet is similar as well, but no beanpole legs._

_àThese numbers are for the voting process of the other 4 Power Rangers, Cast your votes via e-mail or reviews:_

**_(1)_**_ Choice one for Red Ranger is this guy, bookstore employee Edward "Eddie" Bellemonte. _

**_(2)_**_ Choice one for Blue Ranger, yet to be named. I'm open to ideas, any name will do for the Blue Knight. Come on girls and guys, let's see how you really want it to go._

**_(3) _**_Choice one for Pink Ranger, also yet to be named, vote and suggestions welcome. Please I beg reader please. Share your thoughts on this voting thing. This is not a list either, I need opinions, please._

_(I hate pink, so sorry pink lovers.  It's an evil color for me. The color will be bashed.)_


End file.
